La esperanza, ¿puede morir? — Final alternativo
by E.Y.79
Summary: AU — Como dice el titulo, esto es un final a, La esperanza, ¿puede morir?; o una continuación, ustedes decidan.


Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Buenas noches o momento del día en en que te encuentras leyendo esto. Ahora unas cuantas aclaraciones:

Uno, este one-shot es un _**AU**_.

Dos, esta historia sera corta.

Tres, no soy buena para describir peleas. Una disculpa.

cuatro, la imagen utilizada no es mía, así que **crédito y derecho a quien corresponde.**

Y cinco, aquí habrá una relación entre **_chicaxchica_**, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Esta parte me faltaba editarla, y aun acabando no se si seria una buena segunda parte; así que lo meto como un final alternativo y separada de su "primera parte", ¿ustedes que piensan?

Como sea, aquí esta ustedes escogen si este final mas "feliz" es una digna continuación.

Finalmente, esperando les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

_**Desclemier : Supergirl NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurren ideas y comparto algunas.**_

* * *

**Titulo : La esperanza, ¿puede morir?**

_—Escucha bien, hasta yo tengo corazón Kara, mientras no intentes hacer que recuerden o interfieras de más en sus vidas, te dejare pases esta fiesta con ellos, ya que ha de ser difícil para ti, tu gesto de dolor han sido satisfactorios. Así que te perdonare bajo esa condición. Feliz navidad, supergirl.—Fue lo ultimo que escucho._ Hasta ahí pudo notar que tenia a todos con cara de preocupación a su lado.

—Hey, ¿estas bien?—Pregunto Alex mientras la ayudo a pararse.

—Si, solo que mantuve mi atención en todo que me sature de ruido.—Invento algo nerviosa.— Lamento a verlos asustado e interrumpir su fiesta.—Se disculpo tomando vuelo de nuevo.

—Quédate, come con nosotros.—Pidió Lena que tomo la manga de su traje.

—Si, nadie tiene que pasar este día solo.—Secundo Winn que intento de nuevo ofrecer la cerveza a la mujer que en muchas ocasiones le robo el aliento.

—¿Seguros?—Pregunto aterrizando con delicadeza en el piso que alguna vez fue suyo.

—Por favor.—Dijeron todos enseñando una silla para que tomara asiento.

—Gracias.—Dijo sin poder contener las lagrimas, causando en todos los presente el impulso de abrazarla. Algo que hicieron sin dudar.

—Ahora cariño, prueba esta comida, te asegura que no hay nada igual.—Dijo Eliza que quería animar a la chica, y sabia que la comida era algo que animaba a cualquiera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahora lo entendía, aquel acto de "buena fe" había sido otra forma de hacerla sufrir. Otra forma de romperla.**

**Supergirl aterrizo con suavidad en el techo de su edificio. Sus pies temblaban, así que se apoyo en sus rodillas. ¿Que palabra, podría describir el como se sentía su corazón? ¿roto? ¿inexistente? No tenia cabeza para pensar en aquello solo el dolor que tuvo que soportar con cada segundo que pasaba a lado de su gente. _Maldito Lex_, haces replantearme si dejarte vivir es bueno. Suspiro y movió la cabeza en negativa, no, aquello es tomar a justicia por la mano y ella nunca haría eso, debía encontrar una solución al menos para que ese hombre no arruinara la vida de nadie más.**

**Resistió lo mas que pudo, pero un ardor en su pecho no le dejo disfrutar aquello, así que se excuso diciendo que había surgido una emergencia. Agradeció la cena, pero escuchar todas aquellas historias donde ella ya no estaba la estrangulaba. Claro, ninguno sabia que aquellas risas, eran peor que tener kriptonita en las mano para la super.**

—_Solo por una vez, déjame ser egoísta, deja que sea feliz, por favor, Rao... no me abandones._— Dijo entre su llanto y la resistencia de su persona a no golpear el techo de aquel viejo edificio, que sabia no resistiría un terremoto.

—Y si te dejo, ¿de verdad no harás nada malo?—Pregunto una voz interrumpiendo a Kara que alzo la vista.

—¿Quien eres?—Pregunto Kara asustada, estaba tan metida en lo suyo que olvido que estaba en un lugar visible.

—¿Qué, quien soy?—Pregunto el hombre poniendo sus manos en la cintura para hacerse hacia atrás y soltarse a reír.— Jo, jo, jo, soy el hombre que te trae un regalo.—Dijo alzando con cuidado y sentándola en una silla que estaba en aquel solitario lugar.— Cumpliré tu deseo , para que puedas cambiar todo esto. claro que cuando llegues a la navidad, me ayudaras con lo que te pida, niña.

—En serio, ¿eres santa claus?—Pregunto algo incrédula la super.

—Creo que debes confiar y creer en ello, si deseas recuperar a tu familia y amigo.—Dijo el hombre de barbar blanca, con una sonrisa.—Es lo que deseas, ¿no?

—Si, pero ellos son felices sin mí...—Dijo Kara derrotada y llevando su brazo a sus ojos, ya que no quería la vieran llorar.

— Y tu eres el ser mas infeliz, por siempre ver por otros antes de ti... y aun así la vida te sigue poniendo muros.—Dijo el hombre tomando asiento a lado de ella, tras aparecer una silla.

—¿Por qué me ayudarías?—Pregunto Kara que no quería en estos momento entender que pasaba.

—Porque muchas personas pidieron, y cito, "Querido santa, este año no quiero mucho, solo que el deseo de Supergirl se vuelva realidad, para que siempre este sonriente. Te prometo que es buena, así que haz que ella sea feliz también."; esto es lo que muchos niños pidieron. Y yo se que eres buena persona.—Dijo el hombre que en un segundo apareció un saco con cartas, aunque antes de que la mujer tomara una las desapareció.

—Me alegra que mis actos den frutos, pero son de corazón, no pido nada a cambio por ellos.—Dijo la mujer que se estaba planteando no beber nada en un rato, porque no habría de otra para que la vida le diera algo bueno ahora.

—Bueno, acepta y me dirás luego si esto es solo una alucinación.—Dijo levantándose y tendiendo la mano para que Kara la tomara.

—Que puedo perder, que no haya perdido ya.—Dijo la rubia aceptando la mano del hombre barbudo, y de paso levantarse.

—Bien.—Dijo complacido, con una sonrisa, para que de la nada apareciera un trineo sobre el aire con unos renos en la parte de enfrente.—Subamos.—Ordeno, chasqueando los dedos para cambiar de ropa a la super que internamente estaba maravillada de lo real que se sentía aquello. Su mente era buena haciendo escenarios, igual escribiría un libro y de eso viviría.—Ahora te dejare en tu parada.—Fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de ver todo borroso.

**...**

_**Hace 8 meses... ¿Hoy?**_

**Kara abrió los ojos con dificultad, el sol que se colaba por su ventana la estaba molestando. **

—Mierda.—Murmuro pensando si girar su cabeza, y es que ni loca se levantaría.

** Tanto llorar y uso de energía para salvar a gente a sabiendas que al llegar a su departamento era solo ella, se le estaba acabando. Lo único "divertido" por llamarlo de alguno forma fue aquel sueño ridículo. Suspiro derrotada y buscando en algún lugar energías para empezar su rutina absurda. **

—Mierda...—Volvió a decir al sentir un peso sobre ella.

—Pense que seguía dormida, pero no, Kara Danvers, esta jurando y a primera hora del día.—Dijo una pelinegra entre risas.—¿Una noche difícil?—Pregunto la mujer que se acerco al cuello de ella para besarla en el cuello.—Porque yo me puedo encargar de relajar ese cuerpo.—Susurro, mientras con sus manos masajeaba sus hombros.— Cariño, estas muy tensa... oye Kara, ¿estas pálida? eso es raro, llamare a Alex.

—Ya entiendo... Esto es una broma Lex, mi sufrimiento aun no cumple tus expectativas.—Dijo Kara alzando vuelo de aquella cama y hablando kriptonino, sabia que aquel gusano era bueno en su lengua natal.

—Okey, llamar a Alex es urgente.—Dijo Lena que no entendía lo que pasaba.

—Te estas burlando, deseas que me arranque el corazón, porque puedo.— Dijo buscando con su visión X alguna cámara o salida de aquella simulación.—Mierda. —Bufo irritada.

—_Hola, si... bueno kara esta extraña, tanto que habla kriptoniano. La emergencia que atendió anoche, ¿hubo al raro?_—Dijo Lena que enserio se estaba asustando, pues veía emociones que en su novia hasta ahora eran escasas.

—_No, sus estudios marcaban todo normal... Llego en cinco._—Dijo Alex preocupada, que agradecía estar saliendo apenas de su departamento.

**¿Esto es real? se pregunto incrédula, pues al revisar no encontró nada extraño... bueno si, una cosa, estaba en su antiguo departamento, en su cuarto con una Lena que parecía muy real.**

—Lena...—Dijo con miedo.

—Dime, cariño... habla conmigo y solucionaremos lo que te moleste.—Dijo Lena que no ponía negar estaba asustada, pero notaba eso multiplicado por 100 en los ojos azules que tanto amaba, es mas no parecían los mismos que había vista ayer. Porque juraría ahí había ojeras hace poco.

—Dame un pedazo de kriptonita.—Pidió porque no quería ilusionarse hasta asegurarse que estaba despierta, que podía sentir.

—Kara, eso te lastima.—Dijo Lena que intento tomar sus mano.—Espera que Alex llegue, podemos conversar de esto y encontrar una solución sin que salgas herida.—Siguió hablando cuando por fin la rubia dejo tomara sus manos, notaba como temblaban, también unas marcas en los nudillos.

—Se que tienes en la casa, lo cual es bueno porque no se sabe que pasara; pero hasta que lo tenga en manos, podremos hablar.—Dijo Kara que de verdad deseaba eso fuera real, pero todavía no dejaría al corazón entrar en la conversación.—Te lo prometo, hablare. Pero necesito comprobar una cosa.—Lena sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar al ver aquellos. Suspiro derrotada y camino al buro donde presiono un botón para que del piso se abriera un pedazo del piso. Tomo la caja de plomo con cuidado y se la entrego, pues deseaba poder entender que pasaba.

—Gracias.—Dijo nerviosa y abrió la caja.

**Metió la mano como pudo y lo sintió, su cuerpo pesado como un ancla; sus venas viéndose verdes; la sensación de mil agujas entrando cada vez mas entre su piel... y pese al dolor, sonrió, y lloro, sus lagrimas llevaban muchas emociones alegría, alivio, dolor, mucho dolor por saber que el infierno no podría superar aquella pesadilla de hace 8 meses... 8 meses... busco con la mirada su teléfono. Agradecía que Lena cerrara la caja, así que entre tambaleadas llego al buro de su lado y tomo el celular... y ahí estaba 19 de mayo. Lo soltó y las lagrimas tomaron el control.**

**Lena corrió a abrazarla, porque aquello estaba siendo demasiado real, sentía como su hogar, su pilar se desmoronaba.**

—Tranquila, estoy aquí y no te dejare.—Repetía Lena porque sentía su alma partirse.

—Chicas.—Llamo Alex que había utilizado su llave para entrar al no recibir respuesta.

—Alex.—Dijo la ojiverde para que las ubicara. Y es que aun queriendo saber ella que pasaba, tal vez Kara deseaba hablar con su hermana primero.

—¿Están bien?—Pregunto acercándose con calma, hasta que las vio llorando.—¿Qué pasa aquí?

—No lo se.—Respondió Lena entre gestos.—Ven.—Pidió para que Kara se empezara a calmar, ya que Alex solía ser la respuesta a cuando Kara estaba mal. Sabia que aun no estaba a la altura, pero no se rendiría.

—No me sueltes Lena.—Dijo entre su llanto la rubia que tenia mucho aun en el pecho pero debía controlarse por ellas, pues escuchaba sus corazones.

—Nunca.—Susurro abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

**No sabia cuanto tiempo paso. Pero tenia que concentrarse en arreglar ese día, pensar en un plan en menos de 5 horas. Porque era claro que Lex tenia un plan orquestado e imprevistos medidos. No pensaba perder a nadie. Aunque tenia una ventaja, esto ya no sera un ataque sorpresa. **

—¿Quieres hablar?—Preguntaron a la par su hermana y novia, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me gustaría, pero tengo trabajo y es importante; pero en la comida, si Alex puede acompañarnos seria genial, hay mucho de lo que hablar.—Dijo usando su supervelocidad para bañarse y arreglarse.

—Kara, ¿segura? Puedo darte el día, si lo necesitas.—Dijo la Luthor algo confundida.

—Gracias cariño, pero estoy mejor que nunca.—Dijo antes de dar un beso a Lena quien dio un brinco ante aquel acto, ya que Kara solía ser apenada, y muchas veces ella tenia que dar el primer beso; ademas de la intensidad de aquello. Rematando con que Alex estaba presente.

—Si es lo que quieres. Te veo para almorzar.—Murmuro al separarse de aquel beso satisfactorio.

—No creo poder, pero para la cena seremos tú y yo.—Dijo tomando su bolsa y saliendo del lugar.

—Algo esta mal con ella.—Dijo Lena que aun tenia en la mente aquella mirada de la mañana.

—La vigilare, y pediré a algún agente la siga de cerca hoy.—Dijo Alex apoyando su mano en el hombro de su cuñada.

—Cualquier cosa por pequeña que parezca, llámame.—Pidió Lena que escucho a su celular sonar.

**Kara caminaba lo mas normal que podía, necesitaba pensar en por lo menos tres horas, todo lo que Lex había planeado en meses. Suspiro al pararse frente a Catco, ya que tal ven ese momento hace un rato había salido del trabajo; pero para ella hace 8 meses no andaba por ese piso brillante y acabado de mármol en el primer pisa. Tomo aire al ver el asesor, lo cierto era que sufría de ataques de pánico al ver las puertas cerrarse, ya que le recordaban que nadie la recordaba, tomo otro poco de aire, y sonrió internamente al ver cerrarse la puerta al estar lleno. Así que subió por las escaleras, tomando lento de su café y sin dejar de pensar. Porque aunque ella no hablara de eso, era Kara Zor-el, la mas inteligente y curiosa de su clase, el orgullo de su padre. **

—Danvers, tú articulo de ayer estuvo bien; espero resultados iguales.—Dijo Snapper cuando la vio.

—Gracias, espero sorprenderlo hoy.—Dijo con una sonrisa tímida. Pues no podía explicar porque no sudaba una gota tras subir los escalones.

—Y espero que para la competencia de fondos para niños con cáncer o algo, participes, tienes una excelente condición.—Dijo tras tomar otro sorbo de su taza de café y regresar a su oficina.

—Veré, señor.—Dijo antes de que se alejara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Supergirl, tenemos una situacion en avenida Rest, aunque las cámaras están fallando._—Dijo Alex cuando recibió la alerta, y viendo a su hermana de entregar a un par de ladrones a la policía.

**Aun con un plan, que pedía a Rao funcionara; no pudo evitan tensarse y que el miedo le calara los huesos.**

—_¿Sabes que es?_—Pregunto cuando presiono su comunicador.

—_No, como digo hay mucha interferencia. Y el vehículo mas cercano del DEO esta a 30 minutos._—Dijo la pelirroja que veía a Winn trabajando como loco.

—_¿En donde están?_—Pregunto alzando vuelo.

—_Están en la inter..._—No pudo terminar cuando su rastreador indico a la super sobre la camioneta y un "_Los encontre._".—_¿Supergirl, qué haces?_—Pregunto algo confundida, porque para este momento su hermana ya estaría peleando.

—_Tengo un presentimiento..._—Confeso con cierto tono, uno indescifrable para la agente que pensaba saber todo sobre su hermana.—_Si hay interferencia , ¿podría ser un ser psíquico?_—"Pregunto" alzando la camioneta blindada para acercarla.

—_Podría._—Dijo sin salir del asombro.

—_Prefiero tener apoyo, te haré caso desde ahora agente Danvers._—Dijo Kara que dejaba con cuidado el vehículo.— Espero que los agentes tengan sus protectores para estos ataques.

—_Si._—Dijo embobada.—Agentes ya escucharon a Supergirl, activen sus bloqueadores.

—_Si, señora._—Respondieron todos mientras bajaban y saludaban con una pequeña sonrisa a la super.

—Yo los cubro, y ustedes a mi.—Dijo dando un guiño.

**Al llegar la calle se encontraba vacía y en medio un extraterrestre verde que confundió a más de un agente, que los últimos se suponen era J´honn y su padre. Ninguno bajo el arma. Él mismo parecía confundido y sin control, hasta que miro a la chica con la S en el pecho, su mirada cambio a la de odio.**

—Tu...—Grito haciendo tragar a algunos saliva, pues el ambiente se hacia pesado.—Muere.—Dijo antes de soltar a Kara que no se movio pero se anclo en el piso para no moverse.

—Lo siento.—Murmuro mas para si, antes de soltar un puñetazo al rosto verde frente a ella con la fuerza suficiente para noquearlo.

—Tenemos imagen.—Anuncio Alex con una sonrisa.

—_Espera..._—Dijo Kara que activo su visión X.— Hay unos personas en aquel edifico.—Señalo a los agentes.—Tienen armas, cúbranse.—Ordeno al ver que iban a disparar y cubriendo con la capa a los pocas agentes tras ella. Para luego tomar al marciano y ponerle la esposas, tras ponerlo seguro.

—Una camioneta mas esta cerca, resistan.—Dijo Alex cuando vio el fuego que se debatía.

—Les dejo esto.—Indico antes de desaparecer.

—_¿A dónde vas?_—Pregunto Alex que confiaba en sus agentes, pero con su hermana ahí se sentía mejor. Y al verla irse, se preocupo.

—_Acabo de ver a Lex Luthor subir a un coche._—Respondió sabiendo que seguía.

—_Estas loca, no lo sigas no sabemos si trae... olvídalo es Lex carga kriptonita. No te acerques._—Ordeno Alex que no quería perder a su hermana.

—Mi hermano no sale sin eso.—Dijo Lena que había llagado a lado de Alex, pues quería terminar de planear la comida de la tarde y cuando supo que su chica estaba con el traje se decidió ir al DEO.—_Supergirl, has caso._—Indico preocupada tras tomar un comunicador.

—_Tendré cuidado._—Dijo siguiendo por detrás el coche, sabia que era ese al notar que estaba la estructura era de plomo.—_Te mando la foto de la matricula, averigua como salio de prisión y nadie hizo un revuelo._—Ordeno sin poder contener la rabia en su voz.

—_Lo hará, Winn._—Dijo viendo al castaño que asintió enseguida.— _Prefiero seguirte la pista._—Confeso preocupada.

—_Kara, enviare un traje que tengo para ti, especial para repeler la kriptonita..._—Dijo Lena que saco de su maletín una cosa del tamaño del escudo del símbolo de la esperanza de ciudad nacional.— _Así que no te asustes cuando se apoye en tu pecho. Solo que es un modelo prueba, así que no resistirá mucho._—Explico cuando este salio volando del lugar.

—_Me gusta la idea, ¿llega en cuanto?... olvida la pregunta._—Dijo con una sonrisa al ver que su cuerpo se cubría de metal y veía la palabra L-Corp antes de iniciar un sistema frente a ella.

—_Ten cuidado._—Dijo Lena que sabia que su hermano estaba demasiado loco y era muy inteligente.

—_Siempre volveré a ti. Te amo, Alex te quiero._—Dijo antes de detenerse y apagar su comunicador; pues Lex había llagado a la bodega que recordaba como su hogar duras semanas.

—_Esp_era.—Gritaron amabas al sentir aquello una despedida.

—Se desconecto. —Dijo Winn.— Pero tengo su ubicación. —Indico, mientras ponía el mapa en el televisor.

— Envía eso a todos los agentes. —Grito Alex que sentía su corazón hacerse pequeño.— Quiero todas las unidades disponibles ahí, ya.

—_Nosotros acabamos de meter a los disparadores, e iremos, jefa._—Dijo un hombre que terminaba de registrar a quienes ahora se encontraban sin armas.

**...**

—No se si eres idiota o lista al seguirme, Kara Danvers.—Dijo Lex había activado su Lexotraje con toda y la kriptonita.—Espero pelees con todas tus fuerzas, porque ahora que se quien eres acabare contigo, perderás tu imagen, a tu familia y a Lena. —Amenazo el hombre que reía sinicamente entre sus palabras.— Te corto la lengua un Luthor, ¿o por qué no hablas? —Pregunto irritado el hombre que notaba el odio en el ambiente, los puños del traje fracturarse.— Habla, —ordeno irritado y dando un puñetazo a rostro de la super— tú eres la que destruyo a esta familia. Pusiste a mi hemanita en contra de nosotros, con mentiras y con la sonrisa de alguien que sabe que el mundo podría ser de el si quisiera. Son despreciables, pero a mi no me engañan, yo no creo que sus actos sean sin una segunda razón.—Volvió a dar otro golpear pero la rubia había vuelto ancla sus pies porque no estaba dispuesta a que la pelea saliera de aquel lugar.

—¿Cual era tu plan al enviar aquel marciano verde?—Pregunto Kara que sabia la respuesta.

—Es lo que te importa. Bueno, planeaba borrarte de la mente de todos, hasta la de tu primo. Debo admitir das más pelea que él.—Dijo divertido. Hasta que kara le soltó el primer golpe en el rostro.

—¿Dónde esta él?—Pregunto antes de tirar a Lex contra una de las paredes.

—Que importa, Clark no es el problema, tú si.—Dijo con coraje y lanzándose a Kara que se posiciono para pelear.

—Porque vengo por él.—Dijo Kara que lo vio acercarse y no dudo en chocar con Luthor.— Y demostrarte que no eres más listo que yo.—Agrego pisando la espalda de hombre que no pudo evitar soltar un quejido.

—¡Nadie es mas listo que un Luthor!—Grito molesto alzándose tirando a supergirl y sin darle un segundo apretando su cuello.— Mucho menos un insecto que infesta mi tierra, mi mundo, nadie sera más que yo.

—Eres un idiota egolatra, que se vanagloria en su mierda.—Bufo Kara que sin pensarlo choco su frente en la cara de Lex rompiéndose los dos cascos y llevando al hombre caer lejos de ella, pudiendo al fin respirar. Y con cuidado apoyándose en lo que quedaba de pared, suspiro con alivio al ver a su primo bien. Y espero a que los agentes entraran.

—Solo se encuentra in cociente, efectos de la kriptonita.—Dijo con tono de broma, al ver que un agente se acerco con temor a Kal.

—Gracias.—Dijo mientras otras personabas se acercaban con una camilla para llevarlo al DEO y descansara mejor.

—Kara.—Grito Lena que había insistido en ir con Alex.—Que maravilla que estés bien.—Dijo antes de besarla.—Te amo, así que no vuelvas a despedirte.—Regaño dando un "leve" golpe a la barbilla de su novia, y es que estaba feliz, pero también molesta.

—Parece que no estaré sola para regañarte.—Dijo Alex que se acerco y ofreció su mano para su hermana se levantara.

—Antes de eso, quisiera darme un baño, cambiarme y comer con mis dos chicas favoritas.—Sonrió tras aceptar la mano. Las otras dos se miraron antes de reírse, mientras Lex era llevado fuera del lugar.— Contacte con Barry y creo que tengo la prisión perfecta para él.

—Cuéntanos de regreso. —Dijo Alex.

**...**

**24 de diciembre 2019. Departamento de Kara Danvers, 11:30 P.M.**

—Kara, ¿quieres otra? —Pregunto Wiin con una cerveza en la mano y una amplia sonrisa.

—Paso.—Respondió mientras hacia espacio para que el chico se sentara a su lado.

—¿Todo bien?—Pregunto notando una mirada de melancolía en su amiga.

—Si, solo que cada minuto vale y deseo apreciarlos. —Respondió algo sonrojada pues sabia se escuchaba cursi.

—Nunca nos perderás.—Dijo abrazándola.

—Hey, espero que no estés intentando quitarme a mi chica.—Dijo Lena que se acercaba, fingiendo un rostro de molestia.

—No, Supercop es mi shipp, no seré quien lo arruine.—Bromeo el chico que se levanto, sabia que a esas dos les gustaba estar solas.— Señora Danvers déjeme ayudarla.

—¿Supercorp?—Preguntaron ambas confundidas, pero Winn ya no les respondió.

—Parece que nos dieron un nombre.—Dijo Lena divertida y sentándose en las piernas de su ahora prometida.

—No importa, a mi me importa que Lena Luthor pronto sera mi esposa.—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Yo que Kara Danvers sera solo mía, en unos meses.—Dijo antes de besarla con pasión.

—Consignase un cuarto, pero después de la cenar.—Dijo Alex que traía una cerveza en mano.

—Te recuerdo de quien es el depa.—Dijo Kara que la miro con la lengua por fuera.

—No seas infantil, y aguántate unas horas.—Dijo tirando un poco de la lengua de la menor con la que compartía apellido.—Ademas guarda algo para la luna de miel.

_—Es hora de que me ayudes a repartir los regalos.—Escucho Kara en un susurro._

**Pero esa sera historia para otro día, o tal vez nunca.**

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

**¡Feliz navidad!**

_Lo sueños se cumplen, solo que llegan en base a nuestras decisiones; así que, no dejes el miedo sea quien elija. _

_**E****n mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz y saber si en un futuro traer más. **_

**_Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

**_Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

**By : E.Y.79**


End file.
